Hermione Christmas Kringle
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: Santa Clause, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle, Saint Nicholas, Saint Nick, was the many names that Nicholas Christopher Kringle had gone by for many years, since he had been blessed with never dieing...since he became one of the Guardians. Because he decided to bring gifts he made, just to bring a smile to those who couldn't afford such joys. So the man man in the moon, blessed hi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please read, and review. Sorry for spelling, and grammar. I wrote this last Christmas, and just now found it again, and decided to share it. This is not a cross over, but I decided to have the Santa Clause from the 'Guardian's', as the santa for my story. Ariana is still alive, and she never really died.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Father Christmas, receives a daughter...1979**

Santa Clause, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle, Saint Nicholas, Saint Nick, was the many names that Nicholas Christopher Kringle had gone by for many years, since he had been blessed with never dieing...since he became one of the Guardians. Because he decided to bring gifts he made, just to bring a smile to those who couldn't afford such joys. So the man man in the moon, blessed him with immortality, along with the woman who he had fallen in love with almost two hundred years ago.

They both had not wanted to have a child, when he was busy in his shop, and Mrs. Kringle was busy making sure all else was in order. For when her loving Santy (as she lovingly called him), was finished with the Christmas season...until he came across a home, where he heard the cry of a small infant, coming from the home beside the one he had been filling the stocking.

What met his eyes upon entering the house, was a true definition of a blood bath, where the young couple's throats had been slashed, with the toddler crying from a closed closet. Her little onsy filled with reindeer, and her ears decorated with red earings, and her cheeks rosy red. Her eyes had locked with his, and her crying stopped as she studied him for a moment, before smiling up at him with opened arms.

He carefully cradled the small child in his arms, feeling the magic coming from within her core, and that was when Nicholas Christopher Kringle decided.

* * *

 **A Gift from the Man in the Moon...1979**

Ariana Kringle, was sitting by the fireplace, with a bowl of stew waiting for her husband to return, before discussing the plans for his small break. She heard the stomping of her husband boots, as he entered the sitting room, as she continued knitting, "I think we shall visit the Islands, Santy."

"Mother, I have a gift for you, on this winters night," He had the small being in his coat, at first to keep from freezing in with the coldness, than now hiding her from his wife's view. "How would you like, a child?"

"Chris, you know that we can not have children, since we are both immortal," She set her yarn in the side basket, as she turned to look at her husband, "What-"

He brought the small child from his coat, and held her to face the woman he loved, giving her his most charming smile, "She is special."

"Nicholas, please tell me you didn't just take her," Ariana exclaimed, as she hurried to the two, and took the child from his offering arms, "Why?"

"Her parents were murdered, and when I found her hidden in the closet, I felt her magic dancing with mine. I believe the man in the moon, wants us to care for her, and make her our own," He was looking at his wife with moist in his eyes, as he explained the scene her parents had been seen, "She looks like my little sister, from when I was just a young boy, she is our little girl."

"Send an owl, to Albus, and see if he could help us," The gentle woman ordered, as she walked back to sit in front of the fire, and started humming a little tune.

Ariana had been the sister of Albus, and Aberforth Dumbledore, and when the two were trying to fight off a wizard, the other wizard still managed to curse her, almost causing her to die. It was when she was laying in her bed later that same night, waiting for death to claim her at fourteen, when Santy came to fill there stockings. He had promised her immortality, and a loving home if she would become his wife, and that she would want for nothing if she gave him a chance. He than turned to her two brother, instructing them not to share anything with another soul, if they ever wanted to visit them in his home. Both brothers agreed, rather having her alive, than to see her die.

Aberforth had gone to open the bar in Hogshead, while his brother became a professor at the school of witchcraft, and wizardry nearby.

She had never thought of having children, being completely satisfied with looking after the House Elves, who made the toys for her loving husband. She had not loved him at first, but she knew she owed him for saving her from death, and eventually learned to love him, for his large warm heart. He wanted to bring happiness, to those children around the world, and she had been happy just loving him anyway she was able.

Now though, as she looked down at the sleeping baby, she knew that she wanted to be a mom. Not just any childs mother, but the child in her arms at this time, and she prayed that her brother would be able to help, with them being able to keep her.

"Prancer?" Nicholas bellowed, calling one of his elves from the shop.

A small elf wearing a red pointy cotton hat, and a plush animal skin as a coat, appeared in front of him. She bowed before the saint, "Prancer, she comes when master calls, she is a good elf."

He rolled his eyes at the complement-fishing elf, waiting for the creature to straighten up, "Prancer, I wish for you to bring in one of the toy cradles, and enlarge it for us. The man in the moon blessed us with an angle, on this Christmas Eve." He gestured towards his wife, who was now cooing at the wakened child, as if she did it everyday.

"Man in moon, he be most kind to Master, and Mistress. Prancer help Kringle's with new Miss, give new baby Elven protection, and help when Miss needs anything," Prancer snapped her finger, before vanishing from the open room, than returned with a small wooden doll cradle, along with a warm bottle of milk, "Prancer give Mistress milk, to feed young Miss, in bottle that never goes bad, and never empties."

The witch smiled at the small elf, as she brought the bottle to the babies ready mouth, as her husband brought blankets to the now enlarged doll crib. She noticed as the elf swayed on it's heals, looking at her expectedly, "Prancer, would you like to help care for the child, if my Santy, doesn't need you in the shop?"

"Master no need Prancer, Prancer care for baby if Mistress Ariana wishes, she be good nanny Elf," Prancer hurried towards the Saint, and removed the blankets to fix the bed properly.

Nicholas stared at his beautiful wife, knowing how fond she was of Prancer, because the little elf had a mind of her own. He couldn't help but match his wife's smile, as he finally sat beside her, and began to eat his own stew. "She is a beautiful child, don't you agree my love?"

"She's perfect, Santy," His wife easily agreed, as she locked eyes with the little girll.

 **The Brothers Visit**

Albus, and Aberforth Dumbledore, stood right outside of the portkey/apperation point of the small little village, where there only sister lived with her husband. They always found it amusing seeing the little House Elves, as they went from there small homes, to various buildings where they work. The oldest held the parchment in his hands, from Nicholas, asking for his immediate attention.

"I hope she is not ill," Aber commented, as the two headed towards the largest of the small homes, ignoring the little creatures. His brother had woken him from his slumber, with stating that he was going to the North Pole to see there sister, and he could come with him if he wished. "Thanks for thinking of me, Albus," he was rubbing his arms to keep worm, as he focused on the red door, "Unlike last time you came, without me even knowing."

"Brother Ariana cannot get sick ever again, not since she had become immortal, when she fell in love with Nick," Albus assured, as he patted his brother on the back, "You had been in bed sick, and I didn't want to meet your wife's rage, if I did not let you recover Aber. I have worked with Poppy for a long time, and I know how annoyed she is, when someone tries to disrupt her patients healing process."

Nicholas opened the door, before the brothers could knock, as he cradled a baby in his free hand, "Welcome brothers, I am glad you were able to come so quickly, my brothers."

"Her magic is strong for one so small, how did you two come to find her?" Aberforth asked, as he took the little girl in his own arms.

"I found her while passing out gifts, she was in the closet crying," Nicholas answered, as he walked to his desk, and pulled out an envelope, "I felt her magic bind with mine."

Albus waved his wand, from the little girl, to his brother in-law. Watching in awe as there magic wrapped around one another, in a thin blue, pink, and yellow line. "She must be a relative, Nicholas. Your magic line are the same colors. Her magic must had called you, when you were dropping of toys, and her bloodline as well."

"She is our daughter no matter if we share blood, but the man in the moon made it, that she will always belong to us," Adriana explained, as she took her new daughter from her oldest brother arm, and went back to her chair to hold the baby. She looked towards her husband, with a warm smile on her face, "Santy, my brothers need to get back, so tell them what you wanted."

Nicholas smiled lovingly at his wife, before leading his brothers to his home office, and sitting behind his desk, "We need proof she is our daughter, and was hoping you could make the paper work, showing that we adopted her legally. I will be good father, and your sister will be good mother, just see."

Aber smiled as he looked at his brother, and than back at his inlaw, "We want you to open your floo, so we could visit our niece whenever, of course with warning towards you."

"We open floor, will be good idea if she get's sick, and we need Poppy," Agreed the immortal, as he walked towards his library. "I just ask you not share with anyone else, and be careful not to let others find out."

Albus stood to his own feet, and walked to the door, smiling as he listened to his sister humming to the baby, "What name do you pick for her?"

"Hermione Christmas Kringle," Answered Nicholas, as he walked back to the sitting room, and took his own seat beside his wife, "Send papers as soon as possible. Little girl now needs sleep, and so do we."

The new mother handed her husband the baby, before going to her brother, and wrapping her arms around both of them, "Please give Poppy my love, and thank you for helping us with our Miracle." She kissed each there cheeks, before going back to get her new daughter, "Time for bed, Hermione Christmas Kringle, say goodnight to your Papa."

The immortal smiled as he leaned in to kiss his childs cheek, "Have sweet dreams little Angel, may Man in Moon look over you." He stood and wrapped his arms around his brother-inlaw's, "Thank you for coming, and feel free to set chimney for floo, so you not walk so far to apperate."

This was definitely the best Christmas ever...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, didn't know what to write about, but I think I have a better idea now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **The Islands January-Four Years Later**

Ariana smiled as she sat in the lounge, as he watched her Santy, as he held there little miracle walk along the shores of there private Islands beach. She loved how kind her husband was, and how gentle he was with his little Angel, as he liked to call her. "Santy, bring her back to eat, it's time for lunch."

"Mother, just a bit more," Nicholas smiled as he lifted his little girl over his shoulder, and ran deeper into the water, before ducking his head under so his daughters head was only showing. He popped back up, earning a small giggle from his little Angel, before making his way towards his wife with a smile, "She has fun in water."

"Papa," The little girl called, as he set her down beside him, wanting to be on his lap instead, "My Papa."

Her mother smiled as she watched her daughter sit on her husbands lap, so it made it a little hard for him to eat, since she was picking at his food, "Next year we should visit my brother, so she could explore the magical world, what do you say Santy?"

"I say that sounds like good idea," He answered not wanting to dismiss his wife's wishes, as he ate his own sandwich, "Our Angel, she is getting big, is she not?"

"She's growing into a beautiful little girl," Agreed the happy mother, as she ran her fingers through her daughters curls, which were soaked with salt water, "My beautiful little Snow Princess."

"I'm a Princess, Mama?" The little girl asked as she jumped onto her mothers lap, and kissed her cheek.

The older woman laughed, as she hugged her daughter tightly, and returned the kiss, "You'll always be my Snow Princess, and Papa's Angel," she explained wrapping a blanket out her four year old, "Time to dry you up little one, and get you down for your nap."

Just than Prancer popped in wearing a sun hat, and a pink doll dress, "Prance take little Miss to bed, she clean little Miss up, and lay her down for nap," she took the little girls hand, and smiled towards her masters, "Prance is good elf, take good care of family."

Ariana smiled at the little elf, as she reached for her husbands hand, "You are a good elf Prancer, Santy, and I will be inside in a couple hours. Take care of our little Snow Princess."

"Prancer do as told Mistress," With a snap of her fingers she vanished, with her young Miss beside her.

Nicholas turned to look at his wife, as he squeezed her hand, "Our Angel, she has good nanny in Prancer, and we are lucky for family."

"I feel very thankful for my little girl, and to you for bringing her into our lives, Santy," Agreed his wife, and she leaned in, and kissed her husbands cheek, "I love you, Santy."

He smiled as he pulled his wife onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her, "I will always love you, Mother."

Life couldn't get better...

 **Four Years Later-Visiting the Brothers**

"How are her studies coming along?" Albus asked, as he sat with his sister, and younger brother.

"They are coming along wonderfully, she is very bright for an eight year old," Ariana answered, as she sat with her brother for tea, as they sat in her living room for a visit.

"Mama, when is Papa going to be here?" Hermione asked, coming to stand with her mother, and running her fingers through her hair, "I want to show him my new books, which aunt Poppy sent with uncle Aber, and my new owl uncle Albus got for me."

"He is reading some list from the children in South America, but he will be here when dinner is ready, so you could show him after my little Snow Princess," Explained her mother, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, and gave a gentle sigh, "Uncle Albus, Aber, and Aunt Poppy, would like you to stay the weekend with them, and attend a birthday party of a friend of there's. How would you like that Princess?"

"It's not that Ron Weasley's is it?" Asked the little girl, as she looked towards her uncle Aber, who she was slightly closer to of the two. "He made fun of me, and pulled my hair."

"It's not his birthday sweetheart," Aber explained, as he pulled his only niece to his lap, and hugged her, "It's that little boys Neville, remember you played with him, and he invited you to his birthday?"

"Oh yeah, I like Neville," The little girl remembered, as she thought of her shy friend, who lived with his grandmother. She looked towards her mother, with a large smile, "Do you think I can bring him a toy from Papa's workshop, I won't tell him where I got it promise."

"Yes, you remember you can't tell him who your Papa is alright?" Ariana reminded, happy that her child had at least one friend her age, since there weren't children at the North Pole.

"I remember Mama," answered the little girl, before running to her room, "I am going to pack my bags."

Albus smiled as he watched his niece, and than looked towards his younger sister, "Neville, he is a good friend for her, and his grandmother has been asking to see her again. Your little Princess had made a good impression on Augusta Longbottom, and that is a hard task for almost any witch, or wizard to do with her."

"She has every right to be the way she is, after what happened to her Frank, and Alice," Aber reached for his sister's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Your daughter was a true friend to Neville, when they were at the Weasley boys birthday, and stood up for him when the brat was making fun of him too. That was when Ronald pulled Hermione's hair, because she rightfully humiliated the redhead."

"My little Princess, she has such a big heart, and it makes me happy knowing she will stand for what's right," The mother explained, smiling when her daughter came out of the room with her bag, and put it by the door, "You're already packed?"

"Now we just have to wait for Papa, before I leave with my uncles." Explained the little girl, as she sat in front of the fireplace, and stared at the large clock.

 **An Hour Later-Papa's Home**

The little girl smiled as she ran, and jumped into her fathers arms, as soon as he stepped into the house. "Papa, I am going with uncle for the winkle, so I could go to my friend Neville's birthday, and uncle Albus bought me an owl so I could write my friend now. Isn't that great Papa?"

Nicholas smiled as he easily carried his daughter to his wife, and brother inlaws, as they sat at the table for dinner, "Good to see you brothers, and am glad you are waiting until we eat, before taking my little Angel for weekend."

"Papa, can I bring Neville a toy from your shop, as a present for his birthday?" Hermione asked, sitting beside her father, as they started to eat there dinner.

Her father smiled at her, as he wrapped an arm around her chair, "I have box of marbles in office, you bring to friend yes?"

"He would love them Papa, thank you so much," She jumped out of her chair, and wrapped her arms around her father again, "You're the best Papa in the world."

Aber smiled as his brother inlaw stood with his daughter in arms, and the two made there way to his office, coming back out a moment later with a large hand carved box, "Neville will enjoy playing with those, from what Poppy tells me, he doesn't have that many friend. His grandmother really wants Hermione, as his special birthday guest."

"My Angel talks about Neville all the time, it's good she makes friends her age, and can't wait till holiday to meet new friend," Explained Nicholas, as he sat back down, and continued with his dinner.

"Maybe we could have a party for Hermione, while we are staying in Hogsmead, won't that be fun?" Ariana asked as her daughter sat beside her.

The little girl smiled, as she finished her lasagna, before standing with her uncles, "Yes Mama, and thank you for letting me go, I love you," she hurried back to her parents, and kissed each there cheeks, before allowing her uncles to floo her to Hogsmead.

 **A/N: Please Read, and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is another chapter I hope you guys like. How do you like Ariana not being dead, but in fact immortal as Mrs. Kringle? Do you like how I made my Santa (Nicholas), and how they talk to the Man in Moon? Please share your wonderful thoughts of that way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Santa Clause sadly.**

 **Longbottom Estate-The Next Day**

"She is a bright child your niece," Noticed Augusta Longbottom, as she sat with the three adults, as she watched her grandson play with his new marbles with his friend.

"Her mother home schools her," Explained the other woman, as she turned to look at her niece, as her husband sat beside her, "She is such a gift to our family, since Aber, and I, never were able to have children. I am thankful her parents allow her to visit us, and give me a chance to spoil her, anyway that we're able."

"My niece truly did bless more than just my sister, but all of us," Agreed Aber, as he wrapped his arms around his wife, knowing how happy being an aunt had made her.

"What do her parents do?" The older witch asked, turning to look at Albus.

Albus smiled at the host, as he took a bite of his cake, with a twinkle in his eyes, "My brother inlaw is in the toy making business, and our sister assists in caring for him, and there little girl."

"Does he have a shop?" Asked the older witch, as she stared at the box, which her grandsons marbles had been in, "Surely he is good at his work, with such fine detail in his creations, I wouldn't be surprised if he did have a shop."

"He makes toys as gifts, never asks for anything in return, except the love of his family," Answered the older wizard, exchanging a looked with his brother, before watching his niece play.

"Well give them our thanks, we were so excited that she would be attending Nevilles birthday, he doesn't have many other friends. The only reason the Weasley's invite Neville to there childrens birthdays, is because they expect an expensive gift, or at least Molly does. Her husband on the other hand, he is a kind father, and did right by his older boys. The younger two are spoiled by the mother, if you ask for my opnion," Augusta explained, looking over her tea cup. "I would like to meet this sister of yours, and her husband. How about you invite them for Christmas Dinner, and I will have the house prepared for them, if that is suitable for them."

Poppy was the one to answer, as she smiled at the older witch, "I am afraid they spend there Christmas alone, but they plan to visit for a month, in January. I believe my sister wanted to have a party, for our little niece."

"That would be wonderful, my grandson was saying how he wished his friend could have a birthday party, but didn't know when her birthday actually was," Explained the older witch, as she stood to her feet, and walked over to where the children were playing. She smiled down at her grandson, who was looking at her with her sons eyes, "How about you take your friend to your playroom, while us adults stay down here, and wait for your birthday dinner to be ready."

Hermione stood up with the help of her friend, and wrapped her arms around the older lady, "Thank you Mrs. Longbottom, I love playing with, Neville."

The little boy blushed, as his friend took his hand, and looked at his grandmother, "You'll let us know when dinner is ready, won't you?"

"Of course we will boy, you think we'd eat without the birthday boy?" Asked his grandmother, as she tried to keep a straight face, "Now get going you two."

Without another word the little boy ran his friend out of the sitting room, leaving the adults alone.

Augusta turned to looked at Albus, with a curious smile upon her lips, "I would like to make a contract on her for my Neville."

"A contract, as in a arranged marriage," Poppy asked taken by surprise.

"Not exactly, although I believe they would grow to care for each other, and would make a smart couple in the future," The host explained, as she sat beside the older wizard, "But this contract will be for the girl, that my families protection will always be bound to her, as long as the two remain friends till she dies. Though I think it would be grand, if the two did get married after school, but I believe two should have a choice in who they love."

"Perhaps that is something you should discuss with my sister, and brother inlaw," Informed Aber, smiling politely at the host, "But I don't see why they wouldn't except. In return we'll provide our family protection on the boy, with the same terms in reverse of course."

"I will wait to discuss the contract with your sister, and her husband," Agreed the older witch, as she stood back up, and started towards the dining room, "Let's take our tea to the dining room, one of the house elf's will collect the children, when the dinner is ready."

The three remaining adults followed there hosts, with different thoughts running through there heads...

 **The Playroom**

"You have so much wonderful toys Neville, you must be a good boy," Explained the little girl, as she walked around, and admired the toys in the room.

"My Gran, she brings me home toys, whenever she comes back from out of town," Explained the birthday boy, and he walked to a table, which had parchment, crayons, markers, and paint spread out, "Want to color?"

Hermione smiled as she hurried to sit beside her friend, and started working on her drawing, "I will draw you a picture for your birthday, alright?"

"I will hang it in my room," The other child assured, smiling at his only friend, "I only wanted you to come to my birthday, because you were very nice to me, Hermione."

"You could call me Mina, just like my uncles, and aunt do," The little girl corrected, smiling back at her friend.

"Than you could call me, Nev, although you'll be the only one," The little boy blushed again, as he started to focus on his own drawing, "I will draw you a picture, then you could hang it in you home, and think of me when ever you see it."

"I would like that," This time it was the little girls turn to blush, as she his her face behind her locks of curls, "Thank you for inviting us to you birthday party."

"Thank you for coming, and for the great box of marbles," Neville added, looking down at his own drawing, and holding it up when he was finished, "I drew a picture of my house, so you'll remember me always," he explained showing a picture of a large house, with him waving in the door.

"I drew you a picture of my house too, although it's a lot smaller than yours, but see me reading a book in the window?" She held up her own drawing, and smiled at her friend, as she explained her own picture.

The two both giggled, before starting on there next picture.

 **Back Home Again**

Ariana smiled as she sat on her daughters bed, and stared at the drawing on the wall, "Your friend made a nice drawing for you."

"Yeah Nev, and I, both drew a picture of our house, so we could always think of each other," Explained the little girl, as she slid into her night gown, and crawled into her day bed, "I liked playing with my Nev."

"Your Nev?" Asked Nicholas, as he entered his daughters room, and knelt down beside his girls.

"He is my Nev, and I am his Mina," She answered, as if it made perfect since, "We're best friends, just like you, and Mama."

"Hope not to much like Mama, and me," The older Saint explained, leaning down and kissing his daughters cheek, and making sure she had her favorite doll, "But it is good he's your friend."

"So do you want to have a birthday party like Ron, or Neville's?" Her mother asked, bending down and kissing her daughters cheek, as she tucked her in careful.

"I just want Nev, because we have fun playing," Answered the little girl smiling, as she thought of her friend. "He can do magic like me, so uncle Aber says I will go to uncle Albus's school, when I turn eleven years old. Is that true, Mama?"

"I believe so Princess," Answered her mother, as she looked at her husband, before back at the little girl, "But that is three years from now, so let's not talk about school now. I want to just think of the present," she explained.

"Good night Mama, Papa, I love you," The little girl whispered, as she turned on her side, and fell right to sleep.

Nicholas helped his wife to his feet, and lead her into the sitting room, "I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, Santy," Ariana smiled as she sat with her knitting, as her husband sat to polish his boots.

 **A/N: Please Read, and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you still like this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hair Potter.**

 **Sharing Secrets**

 **Getting Ready for the Ball-Six Years Later**

Nicholas stood at six-two, had dark greaying long hair, with a full beard to match. He had been a wizard as a mortal, who happened to enjoy making toys for the less fortunate children, and his younger sister. He had been delivering toys to some children three towns away, when there was a avalanche the dropped on his small sleigh, burying him alive. That was when the man in the moon reached him, and gave the gift of immortality for his selfless doings, making him Saint Nicholas.

He never regretted the decision, to accept the gift of the Man in Moon, and was satisfied passing toys to little ones for the rest of there days. He enjoyed watching as children grew to adults, and took joy in bringing gifts to there childrens, children. He had thought his life was perfect, until he came to the house of Dumbledore, finding the most beautiful woman lying in her bed. Even in her illness, she was the most beautiful girl, that he had ever met and knew he had to have her. Her brothers had walked into her room, after fighting against another wizard, and found the Saint bending over his sisters bed.

He had opened up to the brother, promising that his sister will be immortal, if she chose to go with him. He also promised they could visit by portkey, if ever his love wanted to see her brothers, or they needed assistance. He had been happily in love with his forever young bride, but he knew that Man in Moon had something else for him. He just wouldn't find out for an almost two hundred years later, when he came upon the blood soaked house, and found his little Angel in the closet. He knew that day, that his family was now complete.

He watched as his daughter sat in front of her mother, so the older woman could fix her hair, "I am lucky man, to have two beautiful woman in life."

"Papa," Hermione exclaimed smiling at her father, as her mother fixed her long curly hair, "Please don't embarrass me at the Longbottom New Year Ball," she stood to her feet, standing at an even five foot, beside him.

"How do I embarrass you Angel?" The Saint asked, as he wrapped an arm around the teenagers shoulders, and gave her a little squeeze.

"Last year you showed Nev, the pictures from when you tried to potty train me, and the-"

"I not show anymore pictures," He answered, smiling as his wife stood to her own feet, "I not want to embarrass you, even in front of your Nev."

"Don't tell embarrassing stories either," She glared warningly up at her father, as her mother wrapped an arm around her shoulder, starting to lead her away, "Mama, don't let him tell-"

"It's our right as parents to brag about our only child," Ariana explained, kissing her daughters cheek, not at all phased by her daughters frusteration.

"So I can show pictures?" Asked a now happier father, as he listened to his wife.

"No Santy, our Princess is now fourteen, so we should treat her like an adult," Answered his wife, before her daughter could have a panic attack, "Now don't worry about your father, and I, we will not embarrass you alright?"

The younger witch wrapped her arms around her mother, and kissed her cheek, "Thank you Mama, I just want tonight to be perfect, since it's the first New Year, since Nev, and I agreed to have a relationship. You told me that I could tell him the truth as well, you didn't forget?" She walked to her closet, and slipped on the sparkly blue full dress, and turned so her mother could fasten the back.

"No we not forget," Answered her father, as he stood in the doorway, smiling proudly at his daughter, "He will be speechless, you are as beautiful as snow flake, now it is time we go. I already sent our baggage ahead, so we stay with Augusta, until you two return to school."

Ariana wrapped a sheer shawl around her daughters shoulder, before they followed her husband to the fire place, "Here we go, Princess."

 **The Longbottom's New Year Ball**

Neville stared up at the clock above the fireplace, as he waited for his special guest, and her parents. He stood at five-ten, with wavy hair to just below his ears, and brown eyes like his father, He was wearing black dress robes, with a white collard shirt, and a light blue tie his dates mother had send him. He paced the floor, with every second past eight that past. He straightened up when his fireplace came to life, and out stepped the large wizard of her father, followed by his date, and her mother.

She hurried and wrapped her arms around him, happy to see him again after just a week apart, "I missed you, My Nev."

The young wizard watched as her parents left the parlor, before looking down at his beautiful date, "You look amazing, My Mina, and I am glad you could come."

"Of course I came, we never missed a ball, since I was nine years old," The young woman explained, as she straightened the wizards tie. "You look very handsome."

"Gran picked out these robes, I am glad you like them, sinc you're the only one I care to impress. I am a lucky wizard to have a girlfriend, who is so warmhearted," he explained, kissing her cheek before leading her out of the empty library, where he had been waiting.

"I am the lucky one," Explained the witch, as she thought back to a week ago, when she had gone to the Yule Ball with another man that tried to get handsy, until he Nev put a stop to it earning himself a now healed black eye, "How is your eye?"

"It is better," He answered with a smile. That day he rescued her, was the day there friendship changed to relationship, "I am just glad nothing happened to you."

She smiled as her wizard wrapped an arm around her waist, as he entered the magically extended ballroom, earning the gaze of more than half the guest, "So many people here."

"Gran, she always invites all she knows, wanting to show them we're doing alright the two of us," Her boyfriend whispered, taking her hand to lead her to the vacant spot beside her parents, and his grandmother.

Augusta smiled at the young witch, as she walked around the table, and wrapped her arms around her, "So glad you could make it dear, you look beautiful, a right match for our Neville."

The younger witch blushed, as she turned to look at her mother, who was sitting beside her. Before looking back at Augusta, "Thank you for having us again, I wasn't expecting to be sitting at the head table, and you look beautiful by the way."

"Of course you're sitting at the head table, after my grandson told me about you two officially dating, this was the only place for you guys to sit," The older witch explained, before going to sit back in her chair, "Let's have dinner, and than the dancing will began," she explained.

 **Walk Through the Gardens**

"So what did you want to talk about," Asked Neville, as he lead the young witch around the gardens, until they reached a bench looking over the roses.

"I want to tell you about my parents, who they really are in this world, and I just barely got permission," Hermione answered, as she reached for her wizards hand, as he sat beside her, "My parents are both Immortal."

"Vampires?"

"No there saints, well my Papa is a saint, my mother became immortal when she returned his love." Hermione stared down at there joined hands, before looking into the young wizards eyes, "My Papa, he is really Santa clause, his name is Christopher Kringle. I only go by the last name Granger, because they don't want anything to happen to me, in case you know who were to ever catch me. If the wrong person found the truth about Papa, than our life would be in danger, mainly mine, my uncles, and my aunts, until they forced my Papa to him there side. As a Saint, he is a very powerful wizard, able to do more with his magic then just help make toys. You can tell your grandmother, but I have a feeling she already suspects something, but my family is letting you in on the secret so don't tell anyone."

He cupped her cheek in his palm as he leaned in to kiss her, pulling back with a smile, "Your secret will be safe with me, I could never break your trust, my Mina."

"My Nev, you're truly an amazing man," The witch smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in to kiss him back a little more passionately, as the count for New Year was heard in the back ground, "Happy New Years."

"Happy New Years, my Mina," He whispered, before standing to his feet, and leading her back towards the ball.

Tonight was the best New Year ever...

 **A/N: Please read, and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **The Day after the Ball**

"You're crazy wearing such a light dress, when it's freezing outside," Neville explained as he walked beside his girlfriend, heading towards his own green house. "I saw your father wearing shorts, and a Hawaiian print shirt, when I was coming to meet you."

"The North Pole, it's ten times worse then here, this is summer weather compared to home," The young woman explained, smiling as she studied the wizard beside her, who was wearing a long sleeve shirt, slacks, and a large sweater, "You look handsome this morning."

"You look beautiful," Her wizard wrapped his arms around her, as they entered the green house, before leading her towards his lilies, "Christmas Lilies, I grew these for your gift, they're magicked to grow in all weather. I know they're your favorite."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought her lips to his, in a loved filled kiss, "I know exactly where to plant them." She leaned down to look at the flowers, admiring there simple beauty, "My gift is that Papa, he is inviting you to our house, this summer coming up again."

"I can't wait to see your home," The wizard explained as he knelt down beside the witch, watching as she admired his work. "I am glad you like them."

"I love them," She corrected, resting her head on his shoulder, "My Nev."

 **An End to a Evil (A Year, and a Half Later)**

"What is this brother?" Nicholas asked, as he stared at the pile of random trinkets laid across one of his work tables in his shop, he was starting to reach towards one, "Why you bring here?"

"Don't touch these, Nicholas, they're all cursed," Albus explained, as he looked towards his young brother, who had his arm wrapped around there niece, "I brought them here to be destroyed, since the rest of the school believe me to had fallen to my death."

"There is still matter of the snake, and Harry Potter, but we could take care of them in due time," Aber explained, as he turned to reach to the long box behind him, and opened it to show the Gryffindor sword.

"Harry had used that to kill the Balisk, didn't he?" Hermione asked, remembering, after hearing them after being sick in the refermery, "He saved Ginerva Weasley, when he destroyed that diary, and than the beast."

"Yes so this is one of the safer ways to destroy the horcrux's," Her oldest uncle answered, as he watched her other uncle gently hold it, "You should go to your home, I don't want you to witness the dark magic when we destroy the items, my dear."

Hermione sighed as she went to stand beside her mom, taking her hand in her's, "Mama can't I please stay, I will stand with you. They are planning to kill one of my friends, without him even knowing, Mama."

"My Princess is old enough to stay, and she is right you do plan to kill her friend, even if just for an hour," Ariana stared at her husband, knowing that he held a heavy heart, for what he had to do to the young Harry Potter. "We are staying for moral support."

"My family will stay, I need there strength to do this, my brother," He grabbed the sword from his youngest brother in-law, and started destroying the objects, causing black shadows to emerge briefly, before clearing out of his room, "It is done, now I get sleigh ready to pass gifts, and give Potter his poison. Not like plan, but better than war at school, where my Angel goes." He walked over to his small family, and pulled both woman into a hug, kissing each of there heads.

Hermione walked towards her fathers large globe, and started to type a name into the keyboard, causing a red flash to appear on the screen, "It looks like he's in Paris right now, at the Malfoy's Manor from what the screen shows," she turned to look at Albus, "What are we going to do with him?"

"Severus, he will take care of Voldemort, once I send word that the horcrux's are dead." Explained Aber, as he stood behind her, and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Remember your uncle Albus, he is suppose to be dead, so I will inform Severus."

"How did your Minister do at collecting all the death eaters?" Ariana asked, approaching her oldest brother.

"We caught them before all this, and only our spies are still pretending to serve him," Albus explained, as he wrapped his arms around his sister, "He is hiding at the Malfoy's Manor, exactly where we planned Voldemort to be, so they could put an end to him for good."

"The Malfoy's, Zabini, and Knott's are waiting for instruction from Severus, before they put there own part into action," Answered Aber, going to wrap his arms around his sister, as his older brother went to stand with his niece. "I am glad we caught them, before any of them were able to come to the school, wish I could say the same about Diagon Alley."

"At least no children were harmed," Ariana assured, wrapping her arms around her middle brother, and kissing his cheek, "Please be safe, Aber."

"I always am sister," He kissed her cheek, before leaving his siblings, and niece, "Good luck, Nicholas."

"Now I go, love you guys," Nicholas walked jumped onto his enchanted sleigh, after kissing his girls, and waved as he flew out.

"I love you to, Papa!" Exclaimed Hermione, as she ran out of the shop, and waved as he father became more distance.

Her mother came to stand beside her, and wrapped her arms around her daughter, as her older brother stood beside her, "Come now you two, how about some coco, before we go to bed?"

"Coco sounds great mom, but I am not going to bed, at least not until Papa come home," The young woman explained, as she headed towards there home.

Albus smiled as his sister sighed, the two of them following the teen, "She reminds me of you, when we were children."

"That's my Snow Princess, as stuborn as her parents," Ariana just smiled, before entering the house, and going to prepare there coco.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is late and short, but I still hope you like it. Hermione is almost sixteen now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is another chapter for the story, which I hope you like. Hermione is adopted my Saint Nicholas, and Arana Kringle, when the man in moon bless them with a child.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Hermione Christmas Kringle**

Nicholas smiled when he entered his room, finding both his girls sleeping in the large bed, after finding his brother in-law asleep on his couch. He removed his robes, and put on his sleepwear before crawling in behind his wife, "Sorry so late, Love." He kissed her cheek.

His wife smiled as she gently turned, so she didn't wake there daughter, and could look her husband in the eyes, "Santy, you made it home, how is Harry doing?"

"Snoring softly in bed, checked again on him after finished delivering toys, is why I am so late," He explained, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his wife, "Now go to sleep, Mother."

She rested her head on her husbands chest, smiling as her daughter snuggled into her back, the way she often did when staying with her Christmas nights, "Good night my Santy, sweet dreams."

Nicholas stroked his daughters hair, happy to have his girls with him, "Sweet dreams, my girls."

Life was good.

 **That Summer**

"You weren't kidding when you said it was colder here," The young wizard explained, as he sat bundled up outside his girlfriends house. "It doesn't feel like summer."

"It does to me," The witch smiled, as she rested her head on her wizards shoulder, "I love this time of year."

"It's really beautiful," Answered the wizard, as he wrapped his arms around the witch, as she told him all the names of the elves as they passed them. "They have there own community here, don't they?"

"My father wanted them to have there own home, and know that they were appreciated," Answered the young woman, as she stood to her feet, and reached for the wizards hand, "Let's go inside, and drink some coco."

"That sounds like a splendid idea," Neville smiled, as he allowed his girlfriend to lead him into the house.

Hermione smiled as she watched her boyfriend, as he sat beside one of the elves, and helped paint a rocking chair. "What are you doing?"

"You were still asleep, so your dad told me to look around, and if I wanted to help than I could," Answered the young wizard, as he stood to his feet, and walked to where his girlfriend was standing, "Did you sleep well? Prancer made me a large breakfast, saying I was too thin."

She smiled as she thought about her elf, as she lead her boyfriend out of the workshop, and over to a greenhouse, "Papa made this for me, after I brought home the flowers, which you grew for me. I planted a lot more sense than. I come here, whenever I think of you, which is a lot."

Neville smiled, as he wrapped his arms around his witch's waist, and held her to his chest, "I go to out manors library, whenever I want to be close to you."

She smiled as she leaned against his chest, and stared out the window, where her fathers reindeer were eating in the stable, "I am glad to know, that you think of me, as much as I do you."

"Children, we've decided to go to the island, for the remaining of the summer. How does that sound?" Arianna asked, as she entered the greenhouse, smiling when she found the young couple.

"I thought Papa had to get work done?" The young witch asked, as she hurried to her mother, and took her hands.

"I bring list with me, Angel," Nicholas informed, coming in behind his wife.

The young witch wrapped her arms around her father, before turning to her wizard, "You're going to love the Island, Nev."

The young man smiled, as he approached the family, glad to see his girlfriend so happy, "I never been to an Island, it sounds like fun."

"Papa's Island is beautiful, and I am glad I get to share it with you," Exclaimed the witch, wrapping her arms around her wizards neck, and kissing him on the cheek. She just as quickly released her hold on him, and hurried out of the greenhouse, "Come Mama, we need to pack."

"We leave in morning," Called the Saint, wrapping an arm around the wizard, "I magic clothes to fit you, since it is warm on Island."

"Thank you, Sir," Thanked the young man, as he walked with his girlfriends dad, "Thank you for inviting me."

"You are welcome, and you are family," Assured Nicholas, wrapping his other arm around his wife, "Go Mother, go help you Princess pack."

"Yes Santy," Ariana nodded, hurrying into the house.

This should be fun...


End file.
